phoenicia_kingdoms_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Proximian Calendar
The Proximian Faith is a bedrock facet of many of Phoenicia’s nations. As such, it permeates multiple aspects of daily life, including the conventions for tracking dates and time. T'he present setting exists in summer (Meridianus) of the 50th year of the current age.' Days of the Week There are six days in the Proximian week. Each of the first five is named numerically, while the sixth and final day is the holy day set aside for rest and worship. (The ending of each name is pronounced with a long i sound as in the word dye.) # Primidi # Duodi # Tridi # Quartidi # Quintidi # Sabbatum (Holy day) Months of the Year There are only 4 months in the Proximian Calendar, one corresponding to each season as experienced in Nova Carthago. # Eosos (Spring) # Meridianus (Summer) # Vespere (Autumn) # Umbrum (Winter) A Calendar Year A year on the Proximian Calendar has 365 days. Each month (and season) is exactly 91 days long. This leaves the 365th day separate unto itself as the Proximian New Year, known as Novus Aestas, which falls between the last day of Umbrum and the first day of Eosos. Ages of History Months stretch into years and years stretch into ages. This is useful both for marking the larger passage of time and denoting various phases of history. The names of each age are also used when referring to specific dates as detailed below. Writing Dates Dates can be written either in a full, formal fashion or in an abbreviated shorthand as detailed below. Note that it is not necessary to indicate the name of the current age because the current age is always referred to as Aevum Volgatus. The same two dates are listed for both types of examples below. Formal Writing: * Meridianus 17th, year 50 (Example of a date in the current age.) * Meridianus 74th, year 541 of Aevum Vesanus Shorthand: * 50 - M:17 (Example of a date in the current age.) * VE 541 - M:74 ** V and E are the first two letters of Vesanus as listed above. Proximian Eras # Aevum Avos - The Time Before Time #* The Age of Creation. This age of many myths is the prehistorical era of Phoenicia for which no archeological evidence exists. This age was ended by the Great Bargain struck between Sanctus Arduro and Invictus Tenebros. # Aevum Ortus - Ended 100,000 years ago. #* The Age of Magic. In this time the various elven races of Illian began to diverge. The Aevum Ortus ended with the start of the construction of Nova Carthago. # Primum Aevum - Ended 10,000 years ago and lasted for 90,000 years. #* The Primordial Age. The Primum Aevum is the first age with written history, and it has much archaeological evidence. This age ended with the founding of the Aenean Empire in Iradeth which ignited years of political conflict and humanity’s rise to power. # Aevum Hominum - Ended 4,000 years ago and lasted 6,000 years. #* The Age of Man. This was an era of burgeoning civilization and expansion that saw the first conflict erupt between the Aenean and Illian Empires. Battles tore through the continents of both Ebira and Iradeth before the war ended in a stalemate and a tense non-aggression pact. # Aevum Ira - Ended 2500 years ago and lasted 1500 years. #* The Age of Wrath. This age is so named for Alexander and Azazel’ Valkyrion's rebellion against the Aenean Emperor. It saw their creation 300 years before they took power in Illian, thereby ending the Aevum Ira. Zaimonous Valkyrion was likewise born in this era, as was Nierae Valkyrion who was transformed into a chimera 20 years before the end of the age. # Aevum Bellum - Ended 2029 years ago and lasted 471 years. #* The Age of War. During this age, Azazel and Alexander united all of Ebira and Iradeth under the Illian banner. It ended with the conquest of the last sovereign nation on either continent. # Aurum Aevum - Ended 688 years ago and lasted 1341 years. #* The Golden Age. Alexander created Alexandria in the first year of the Aurum Aevum, and it was during this age that Sihaya became infested with monsters. The Aurum Aevum ended with the start of the first Illian Civil War. # Aevum Vesanus - Ended 50 years ago and lasted for 638 years. #* The Age of Frenzy. It ended with the Vendilyrian Schism which began the new age in which roleplay currently takes place. # Aevum Volgatus - Began 50 years ago. #* The Current Age. Aevum Volgatus is effectively slang, having become the colloquial way to refer to the current as yet unnamed era because ages are only given official names upon their ending. All present roleplay is occurring within this age. Category:Lore